


Seeking Closeness

by sanctum_c



Series: Renegade Aeris x Cloud Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Contraceptives, F/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, risky sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Cloud take more and more risks in bed.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Renegade Aeris x Cloud Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982047
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Seeking Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Not so Subtle'

They’d been riskier and riskier. Whenever they met up, the first thing was a swift tumble into bed, desperate to touch and press close to each other. At first diligence; however excited and urgent their needs, there was a pause to worry about the contraceptives. The fumbling when Cloud tore open the foil, Aeris lounging, teasing during the anxious wait until they could join together. All fine – better than fine; until the day the condom tore.

Panic set them moving immediately, seeking out a pharmacy and the morning-after pill and relief. No worries about Aeris becoming pregnant. They retreated back to Cloud’s house, for dinner, passions cooled by the near miss. Until a flare-up; Aeris kissing Cloud again and again until they made their way – as always – up to the bed.

Murmured conversations after, and a new daring notion. The medication was winding through her body, preventing her from falling pregnant. Aeris slid her hips atop Cloud’s, pressing against him. He tensed, worried, yet aroused, warning her of the risks. She acknowledged them with a smile, shifting closer, holding him in position. “I trust you.” He slid inside her.

Cloud sucked in a deep breath, murmuring appreciation. Aeris grinned and lent forward to kiss him. He felt different like this, but it seemed far distinct for him. They stopped well before his climax, reverting back to the formerly reliable contraceptives.

But now the notion was in both their heads. Now, Aeris coaxed him closer whenever they slept together, no longer petrified of keeping separate until protected. Cloud made some token resistances but was soon drawn into sensation. All too soon it was habit; have nothing between them, to pant and gasp until Cloud no longer felt able to risk anything and use a condom.

The morning after pill was not intended as a regular use contraceptive, but if only once or twice – not too bad surely. The next time, Aeris let Cloud settle against her hips and murmured she wanted to feel everything. Cloud raised an eyebrow and she nodded. Risky, oh so risky, but so good. Tiny differences; how Cloud’s hips shifted towards the end, any semblance of control vanishing as he rushed to completion – and every associated sensation.

They lay together longer than they should, enjoying the closeness, fewer needs to shift or move or anything. But they had to in the end; another dose of medication and admonishment for their flimsy lie of another breakage. Could have happened. Didn’t, but could have.

Hard to stop; they carried on, putting caution to the wind. Aeris calculated her safe-days and took advantage of them all. Tense the first month until her period came. Everything was fine.

Until she missed her period in the fourth month.

Aeris froze when calculating the time-span. Some variance certainly, but she was late – far too late for comfort. Stomach in free-fall and anxious. No desire for parent-hood. The decision came swiftly and decisively; no need to tell Cloud. Not his concern. Aeris marched to the doctor and sorted the problem. The doctor suggested oral contraceptives. Still a risk but vanishingly small. One pill a day would be easy. Aeris left still not an expectant parent and better protected than before.


End file.
